Death Do Us Part
by Shadowed Replica
Summary: RiddickxOC. Should he ever see her again, he knew he would have to claim her or suffer a lifetime without. She could never be tamed, a wild temptress with a discerning past. Then again, that's just how he preferred her. MATURE
1. Prologue

_Death Do Us Part_

By Shadowed Replica

**Prologue**

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. (Of course the plot and girl are my creations for the most part, except for the events that occurred during Pitch Black. Ha!)

* * *

He walked in the flashy establishment that called itself Blue Ice; just a flashy name for a trashy bar. But the lights in here – neon blues mostly – were not as violent against his sensitive eyesight. Pulling his goggles off, he studied the throngs of young adults grinding their bodies together like wild beasts in heat. Satisfied that he might actually get some down time to think after meeting with his contact he continued through the crowd.

Here and there a body would brush against his and he would have to force himself not to growl. He saw the little piss ant sitting in a shadowed alcove dressed in a cheap suit with even cheaper hookers attached to his side. He was chewing on a cigar and he could smell the stench of the little shit over the group arousal that suffocated his senses.

When the little weasel saw him approach he shooed the hookers and nodded nervously to him mumbling, "Riddick," in a very soft voice.

"Jazz, I see you've decided to crawl out of that rat hole and fall in with the ferrets." The little robust man turned red with anger but wisely squelched it before smiling deviously. "What you got for me?"

"Seems your little killing spree on Mu'kra pissed off quite a few officials. The bounty is up 4 mill and mercs all around are rubbing their hands together. The creds just keep piling higher and higher my friend." Jazz thrust a ticket towards him, "This one will take you to New Mecca, it's a little jumper but it should get you there."

Riddick nodded his bald head, snatched the ticket and disappeared. He took seat at the end of the bar in a darkened corner motioning for the bartender to come closer. He watched her move with an unnatural grace that reminded him of a predator. Smirking in the dark, he watched the long blonde and brown haired girl stalk over to him quietly. She handed a Sazerac to some wasted kid that swayed dangerously close to falling off his stool.

Green-gold eyes stared at his shadowed face curiously. She was of average height with wide hips and well-muscled legs. Her wrists were tiny with broad shoulders and a small chest. Her ribs protruded slightly as though they were too big for her body and pushed outward. Her cheekbones were cut high –almost regally so. The long wavy wisps of hair had been pulled back with a butterfly clip allowing it to hang just past her shoulder blades. She placed a well-manicured hand on the bar, "Wha' can I do you for?" She had a lilting accent that seemed to blend between old-English and old-Earth Australian; it was a little deep but she probably had a good singing voice.

Riddick mentally reprimanded himself for noticing such things about a girl. He thought for a moment before answering, "Corpse reviver in a highball."

The girl nodded to him and turned back to some of the strongest stuff in the galaxy providing the murderer with a nice view of her backside. He was disappointed to see she did not have a large rump; poor girl probably came late into her chest. She was a natural beauty; one easily doused by the exotic but flaming with elegance and class –especially in this dump.

He watched her pour the brandy and some calvados into the mixer followed with vermouth. She pulled out a highball as she shook the liquors vigorously and then poured it into the cup. She turned around and set the glass down sharply on the bar before sliding it down to him as another patron called an order.

He downed the glass and licked his lips. The burn in his chest made him smirk once more before setting the empty glass on the bar and sliding it toward her back. If she hadn't turned to catch the glass just when she did it would have shattered on the ground; she was good he had to admit. She poured him another one and pulled a stray liquor from underneath the bar. She looked right up at him as though she could see his eyes in the dark and poured it into the glass. She slid it over to him and smirked, "Guaranteed to knock you off your ass Furyan." She laughed a little before turning back to her patrons.

He smirked inwardly, the girl was good. She had surprised him though; not many could tell he was a Furyan just by looking at him. He watched the girl throughout the night cautiously. She seemed to be someone of a higher social scene than everyone in the joint. She moved like a predator, much like himself. She was always aware of her surroundings and was good at faking drinks of the alcohol her patrons loved to buy her.

More to the end of the night or early morning – whichever one wanted to call it – he watched a beefy man with a tattooed body hit on her in his drunken stupor several times before grabbing a hold of her arm when she tried to leave his side. She had stared at him with menace that didn't permeate the haze the man was in.

In movements that belied her calm appearance, the man was howling and clutching a broken arm and the girl was walking away. The man, in a drunken rage, grabbed a bottle with his good hand and flung it at her. She turned and barely avoided the bottle. Snarling, she turned to walk away once again before he hurled an insult her way, "Slut!"

Her eyes had been murderous as she advanced on him. He laughed and grabbed a pool stick and swung it at her. She avoided the slow movement and jump-kicked him in the throat. He clutched at his broken swelling throat and fell to the ground gurgling in pain. She untied her apron and hung it up on a hook behind the bar before stomping angrily out the back calling her shift done over her shoulder.

Perhaps it was whatever she had poured into his drink, or maybe just the lust and the boos mixed together, that made him follow her. Whatever it was, he chose to stalk her from above. Thus he could see the ambush waiting for her at the opening of the alleyway. She seemed to notice as well and stepped into the shadows pressing her body against the wall. He watched with interest as the men descended into the alley to search for her.

One man came too close to her and she snapped his neck easily catching the body that almost knocked her off her feet. She used the wall to lower him silently. He watched with darkened approval as she slid next to the closest guy and caught his shirt pulling him into her. He got a yell out as she punched his throat which alerted the others to her presence. Cursing she kicked him into the others and jumped on the largest guy hauling him to the side with her near insignificant weight. He wrapped one meaty hand around her upper arm and swung her off. Her leg hit the dumpster and she yelped in pain making the big guy laugh. She used his thigh as leverage and launched herself upward smacking their heads together in a head butt.

He cursed and dropped her unceremoniously to the ground while she clutched at her head. Definitely not a smart move for her, Riddick observed. She recovered quickly enough to dodge another grab attempt by the big man. Her foot connected with the backs of the large mans knees and took him down. She jumped on his back and dug her fingers into his eye sockets ignoring his scream of pain until she was thrown off and into the other two.

Shaking her head, she slammed her feet down on their shins a few times until a resounding crack satisfied her. While they were all crying about their injuries, she made a dash for the exit and almost smacked her head into a low-hanging ladder from the fire escape attached to the buildings.

Riddick followed her uneven pace back to her home. He could smell blood and figured she'd either been sliced by the followers though he hadn't seen a knife at all. Then he saw her clutch at her head as she staggered into another alley. He'd had a momentary lapse in memory; her head was bleeding from the head butt.

She was good enough to jump up and catch the ladder of the fire escape and climb up awkwardly because she was clutching her injured arm carefully to her stomach. Using her uninjured right arm, she hauled herself up to the little balcony and staggered her way up to the very top and opened a window silently. She slipped inside and stumbled over her own feet before landing face down on the floor.

For a while he watched her; she didn't move from her spot. Riddick deduced she'd passed out and was about to leave when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A man in black was moving swiftly up the fire escape and seemed to be fixed on her window. Riddick shrugged and moved to turn away but then decided against it. With a sigh, he leaped from his purchase and landed on top the building just as the man reached her window.

He slipped inside followed silently by Riddick. The man remained unaware of the killer behind him. Riddick watched the man kneel by her side and roll her over. The moment his hand went to her chest Riddick growled lowly in his throat. He went stiff with surprise and turned slowly to see the hulking mass of muscle and death that was Riddick. "Get out."

The man gulped visibly but didn't move, "No way, she's mine. I've spend months trying to track this bitch down."

Riddick took an ominous step toward her, "This bitch is not yours boy, so get lost before I decide to kill you."

"Oh?" He replied smartly, "Then who does she belong to exactly?"

Riddick smirked as he crouched, "Me." His voice was all silk and steel as he lunged at the smaller man.

They tussled for all of ten seconds before Riddick tossed his body outside and followed. He hauled the body up on top the roof and then dumped him over the side. The body fell into the river with an audible splash. Sighing, Riddick returned to the girl and growled to himself, "This is a bad idea."

He picked her up and moved to the bathroom to clean her head gash. About an hour later he found himself laying the girl in her bed and being seriously tempted to get into bed with her and rock her world for a night but decided against it. He would never, EVER take a woman against her will. He may be many things – thief, convict, killer – but he was not a rapist and he would never harm a child that didn't deserve it.

He turned away and headed out the window. Silent as a wraith as he moved away from her, he never looked back.


	2. Chapter 1

_Death Do Us Part_

By Shadowed Replica

**Chapter I: Crash Landing**

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. (Of course the plot and girl are my creations for the most part, except for the events that occurred during Pitch Black. Ha!)

* * *

Rebekah found herself standing on the bridge of the Hunter-Grazner thinking about that night three years ago when she had barely dragged herself home half-unconscious. She'd landed on the floor and fell out of it there. When she awoke the next day she was in bed, bandaged and a very luring and pleasing scent lingered just barely on her pillows, blanket, and anything else that HE had touched.

He smelled of musk, danger, earth, sweat and blood. A dangerous combination for any person to run afoul of but she'd been unable to forget the smell and wonder what type of person had saved her; rather who had saved her for that matter.

Shaking her head to rid those thoughts, she studied the jumper that her old friend Tom Mitchell had allowed her free passage on. He was captain of this ship and thus had complete control over passage. He had only asked that she help stack cargo and belongings on. She had done so without question; a free ride is a free ride.

New Mecca seemed to be so far away; 18 months of cryogenic sleep was going to kill her. She hated cryo sleep even more than she hated being hit on by the rats of Blue Ice. With a sigh she flipped her now platinum blonde hair back over her shoulder while simultaneously throwing it up into a pony-tail. She entered the ship and stared at the small confines that would be hers for the next half year in space.

An hour later she found herself over-seeing the safe entry of all the passengers into their cryo-chambers. When she could no longer put off her own entry, she nodded to Jake and let her body sink into the numbing effects of the chamber. She'd never truly been in cryo, but she had always hated being in small cramped spaces by herself. With a sigh she only winced slightly as the needles prodded her skin and she felt the drowsiness overcome her conscious state. In a matter of minutes, she was out cold.

(22 weeks into the trip…)

A loud beeping alarm was the first sound she heard. Its blaring intensity made her cringe and try to block it out. She was fully conscious by the time her entire body shook violently as though she'd been hit by a boulder. Her green-gold eyes snapped open to reveal a blurry vision of flashing red lights. She blinked her eyes a couple times before she could see what was going on.

A short-haired blonde was rising from her feet and staggering toward the cockpit. Carolyn Fry; the name was remembered almost instantly. Awareness crept through her body forcing the cryo-sleep effects to fade almost instantaneously. She jerked violently for a moment before the needles ripped out of her arms. Blood flowed freely for a moment before closing over almost instantaneously.

Pressing her hands against the glass of the cryo-chamber she was in, Rebekah looked around quickly for any type of release. Finding none she pressed her body back as far as she could to allow her legs to bunch up between her body and the glass. Using the bit of coiled tension in her body, she rammed her booted feet against the glass. It groaned but otherwise nothing happened. Sweat beaded on her brow as she forced the feelings of fear at being trapped in this small space down. She could hear her own breathing and heart beat thumping in her ears.

Adrenaline coursed through her as the ship shook once again. Using her fear and the adrenaline surge, she kicked out once again and relief swelled through her; the glass cracked slightly. She kicked again and another crack issued. Over and over she kicked out followed by a small crack of glass. Panting, Rebekah threw every ounce of power she had left into the glass. The chamber's cover shattered sending her flying to the floor.

Shouting could be heard from the pilot's area. Rebekah looked up through her fallen blonde strands of the pony-tail and wiped them out of her eyes. Gasping, she saw the puncture holes and burn marks on the glass of Tom's chamber; he had been hit with several tiny asteroids that had pierced the ship's hull and the captain. Shaking her head in slightly sorrow she tried to stand. They were hit again and she was thrown into another chamber violently. Upon impact, all the breath was knocked from her lungs and she momentarily blacked out.

When her eyes opened, she pushed herself off the chamber and staggered back. For a moment she wondered when they had added a high-security chamber but another lurch made her forget about the non-important things and grasp for purchase on anything.

She heard something about the passenger cargo having to be ejected and Rebekah blanched. She desperately tried to make her way toward the front to get out of the passenger bay but she was thrown to the side. For a moment she felt herself propelled forward as though the ship was free-falling in gravitational effects.

Silence surrounded Rebekah and she screamed silently in fear before the ship collided with something so violently the back end of the passenger bay was torn off. She clutched onto the nearest thing for dear life as they were rocketed forward. Rebekah pressed herself in between the wall and the high-security cryo-chamber and locked her legs around a beam while pressing her arms on each side of the chamber to hang on.

The jerking, lurching, and crunching continued for what seemed like eternity before the ship hit the ground one last time. What lights that had been left working winked out as the ship slid forward at a rapid speed slowing down only in the slightest. Finally, everything stopped.

The roaring in her ears, however, continued for a few more moments. She could hear harsh breathing and realized it was her own. Carefully, she glanced out of her hiding place to see a bright light shining in the opening that used to be the medic bay and the back half of the passenger bay. Deftly, she moved to get free but found herself stuck; pinned between the wall and the chamber by a large steel compartment that had broken off in the crash.

Desperately she pushed at it but to no avail. Weakly she tried to call out for help, "Help!" But her voice was hoarse and cracked. She felt exhaustion – mental and physical – overtake her. With one last attempt to reach someone, she blacked out.

About an hour later a loud scream awoke Rebekah out of her dead slumber. People were nearby, she realized. She attempted another weak cry, "Help!"

Shuffling in the compartment startled her and she shifted slightly under the debris that was locking her in. She could see the outline of a very large, bulky man. He seemed to still for a moment and she could hear him inhale deeply; he was smelling her. Before she could blink she could feel the debris being swept away from her battered body. She began to fall forward because the debris had been holding her up. Before she could hit, two well-muscled arms caught her and gently set her down on the ground.

In her weary state, she blinked up to see two silver eyes searching her own deeply. For a moment she was caught in his gaze and a familiar smell wafted through her nose; one that she couldn't place. He was only there a moment, long enough to know she'd seen something. Then he was gone; too short a time to know if he had been real or not. He disappeared from her view and she collapsed backward banging her head on the floor and groaning in pain.

Vaguely she could hear footsteps pounding through the entrance to the passenger bay. As her vision staggered in and out, she caught glimpses of the happenings around her. The woman, Carolyn Fry, was kneeling by her side trying to speak to her; though what it was she said Rebekah could not understand. Her head lolled slightly and she saw a man with a distinct arrogant swagger wearing blue looking around wildly. She blinked for a long moment and reopened her eyes to see a set of legs wrapped around the man's throat trying to strangle him. She blinked again and he was free. Once more and she could see nothing but a familiar pair of silver eyes staring back at her before she fell into darkness again.


	3. Chapter 2

_Death Do Us Part_

By Shadowed Replica

**Chapter II: Something Else Out There**

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. (Of course the plot and girl are my creations for the most part, except for the events that occurred during Pitch Black. Ha!)

* * *

When Bekah woke a few hours later she had a splitting headache. She made a mental check over her entire body; nothing broken but lots of bruises and possibly a concussion. Heat was the first thing to sear her senses when she allowed the outside world in.

She knew there were people around her so she pretended to just wake up. With a groan, she moved her limbs testing the soreness. "Careful, you were hurt pretty bad." The English accent calmed Bekah slightly but she still felt a strange chill run down her spine as another approached her.

"You're alive," A man's guttural voice said. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of baby blues staring down at her with a dark look in them. Bekah knew she wasn't going to like him. "Lucky Riddick didn't gut you little girl."

Bekah bristled at being called a little girl, "I am twenty years old thank you."

"Pardon me, miss," he chuckled. He moved past her and she grimaced inwardly.

"I'm Shazza, this is my partner Zeke," the red-haired woman asked giving her an expectant look.

"Rebekah," she replied while pushing herself up to a sitting position, "But you can call me Bekah."

"Nice to meet you Bekah, you sound like you're of the English persuasion," The man called Zeke smiled down at her. She decided she liked this man better than the others. As if sensing what she was thinking, "That's Johns, he's a bit rough around the edges but he seems good. Caught ol' Riddick and kept you alive."

'Doubt that,' Bekah thought. "What happened?"

"Ship was hit with a meteor shower then a couple rouge asteroids tore the rest of it apart and sent us spiraling down to Hades," Shazza replied coolly before coming to stand at her side.

"Who's Riddick?"

Shazza stared at Bekah, "The murderer I captured after his escape from a triple max prison," Johns called over his shoulder.

Bekah stilled inside for a moment though she remained calm on the out, "I see." With that she turned away from the others to stare at the suns.

(With Johns…)

Johns walked down the corridor to check on his capture. He suddenly felt uneasy in the silence that permeated the room. Looking up to avoid a repeat of his earlier encounter with the killer he cautiously peered into the small 'room.' He cursed violently at seeing no Riddick. He turned and ran outside to see something glinting in the setting red sun. He picked it up to see Riddick's bindings; they were cut by a blow-torch right in the middle releasing his wrists and feet. With an angry snarl he threw the restraints down and ran back towards the others.

Bekah saw him running toward them like an angry bull, "Something's wrong." Quite the understatement.

"Riddick's gotten free," Johns said ominously.

They all blanched slightly and gathered inside the ship's remains to find and build any weapons they could. A small, feeble man a few feet in front of Bekah spoke up as they were gathering things, "What's the point anyway, if the man is gone, he's gone, why should he bother us?"

Johns answered him, "Maybe to take what you got, maybe to work your nerves. Or maybe he'll just come back and skull fuck you in your sleep."

"Sounds like a charmer," Shazza drawled sarcastically.

An hour later they found themselves searching the perimeter and dividing up jobs on what to do. A few people, the holy man and his wards, went to search for water with Carolyn and Johns.

Bekah opted to stay behind with Shazza, Zeke, Paris – the feeble man, and Jack. She had immediately taken a liking to Jack even though something about the boy was off. He seemed more feminine to her.

Jack was watching her every move as she pulled a concealed blade from her boot. Smirking, Jack grabbed a bone and snuck up on Paris before wrapping it around his throat murmuring about how Riddick would start off there.

Chuckling slightly, Bekah shook her head and wiped perspiration from her brow. She cursed the clothes that she wore; they were not right for this kind of heat. She wiped the blade across her leather bustier and then down at her leather pants; all black. The black combat boots protected her feet from the dirt and rocks but were also burning with the heat. Replacing the blade, she turned and hopped down off the craft to follow Jack to help Shazza burn through the walls.

She had found herself deep inside when a noise caught her attention. Hushing Jack, Paris appeared around the corner while demanding to know it was them that caused the noise. They shook their heads no and they all moved toward the entrance; Shazza wielding a pick axe as a weapon. She tightened her grip and prepared to swing. As she moved to do so, Jack yelped, "NO!" Bekah was faster and snatched the weapon back. Two shots rang out and blood spattered on their faces.

"Crikey, I thought it was Riddick," Zeke muttered, startled.

"It was just somebody from the crash, just another survivor!" Jack cried and turned away to Bekah's shoulder.

Looking up, her eyes met that of Riddick's as he gulped down some of Paris' hidden liquor. He smirked and raised the bottle toward her before finishing it off. Bekah said nothing as he disappeared.

Zeke returned to work a few moments later. Bekah felt a cold chill run up her spine as Shazza wiped herself off. Turning toward the little flap that hid Zeke from the suns as he worked, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

Suddenly rapid gun shots and yells sounded from Zeke's hiding place. Shazza looked up and ran off toward them shouting as she did so, "Zeke!"

Jack tried to follow but Bekah caught him round the waist to stop him. He struggled for a moment and watched as Shazza removed the tarp to reveal a blood spattered hole in the ground and a guilty looking Riddick. He took off at a run.

Jack got free for a moment and Bekah ran after him, "No Jack, stay here."

There were shouts from far ahead of them. A few minutes later, an unconscious Riddick was being hauled back by Imam, the holy man, and Johns followed by a restrained Shazza yelling murderer and killer.

Johns chained Riddick's hands apart this time with his feet together so he couldn't escape. Bekah watched Fry walk into the little space where he was kept. After a moment, when Jack thought no one was watching, he crept in after her. Bekah followed after to get him back.

They both happened upon the little conversation about half-way through. "All you people are so scared of me. Most days, I take that as a compliment," he paused, "It ain't me you got to work about now."

"Show me your eyes Riddick."

"You're going to have to come a lot closer than that." Riddick sneered. Fry walked forward a few steps, "Closer."

She did so and he reached out as far as he could with his chains and opened his silver eyes. Bekah stared in wonder; she hadn't been dreaming. Jack spoke then, startling her out of her reverie. "Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"

"You gotta kill a few people."

"'Kay I can do it."

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they say you'll never see daylight again." Riddick smirked, "You dig up a doctor and you pay him twenty menthol cools to do a surgical shine on your eyeballs…" He trailed off.

Jack picked up on it, "So you can see who'd sneaking up on you in the dark?"

"Exactly," Riddick smiled cruelly.

Bekah felt a shiver run down her spine, "Leave!" Cry growled. Then she whispered, "Leave." Fry looked to Bekah and then back to Riddick.

Riddick glanced at her as well and gave her a dark look, one that promised things she shouldn't want; at least not from him. She didn't react as she pulled Jack away murmuring something about teaching him how to use a knife. He went willingly forgetting about Fry's outburst and Riddick; or so she thought.

After their little talk, Fry decided to go down into the spires. Something Riddick said made her want to see for herself if he was lying or not. It came down to three people, Jack, Bekah, and Fry. It was only they that could fit through the hole. Jack was immediately forfeited from the group and Fry gave Bekah a stern look, "I'll go."

Not wanting to argue and enter a small space alone she nodded, "Be careful."

Fry entered with a long rope attached to her body. Imam had a hold on the rope with Johns allowing slack when needed. A few minutes in, the rope went taught and jerked Imam forward. There was a cry for help that echoed from the spires. Bekah took action and hauled Jack away from the hole before grabbing Shazza's pick axe and running toward the noise. The others followed immediately.

Jack was in front running forward, "Over here!"

Bekah didn't need to be told twice as she all but threw the thing into the spire hacking away at it. Suddenly it broke through and she could see Fry's hand. "Get her out!"

"Give me your goddamn hand!" Johns yelled while pulling her out.

"Fuck!" Fry yelled, "I'm so fucking stupid. I don't know what's in there but whatever it was, it got Zeke and it nearly got meee!" She was jerked backward into the tiny hole by the rope.

Bekah jerked her knife free of her boot as they tried to undo the clip holding her to the rope. "Move!" She ordered as she cut through the rope. She watched the rope fall down the hole followed by a large creature before moving back muttering, "Fuck."


	4. Chapter 3

Death Do Us Part

By Shadowed Replica

Chapter III: Emergency

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. (Of course the plot and girl are my creations for the most part, except for the events that occurred during Pitch Black. Ha!)

* * *

Bekah shuddered inwardly at what that creature might be. She knew there must be many of them for there were many more spires than they could count. Just thinking about all of them made her skin crawl; poor Zeke. Poor Shazza; the woman was heartbroken and mad as hell. She knew Riddick didn't kill him now but she still needed someone to blame.

Unsure of how to handle the emotional situation, she left Jack to tend to the crying woman and walked away from everyone. She had originally intended to get away from everyone until she heard Johns' voice with a slight edge to it; He was obviously talking to Riddick.

"Finally found something worse than me, huh?" Riddick drawled. Bekah wedged herself in between the wall and an uprooted chamber so she wouldn't be seen.

"So here's the deal," It was Johns speaking now. "You work without chains, and without bit and without shivs." He paused and Bekah resisted the urge to shake her head; Riddick would never go for that. "You do what I say when I say it."

"For what?" Riddick growled, "The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you."

"The truth is," He licked his lips to rewet them, "Is I'm tired of chasing you."

Riddick looked up at him in suspicion. "Are you saying you'd cut me loose?"

"I'm thinking you could've died in the crash," Johns sounded serious – and tired.

"My recommendation, do me," Riddick growled lowly so Bekah had to strain to hear, "Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your wanna-be ass."

"Okay," Johns sounded monotonous.

"Ghost me mother fucker, that's what I would do to you," Riddick growled. Bekah felt a pang of fear slide through her; she didn't want Riddick to die for some reason.

There was the sound of Velcro being unstrapped and Bekah looked up to see Johns aiming at Riddick's head. Before she could blink he fired and she gasped softly catching Riddick's attention. Opening her eyes, she saw that Johns had shot the chain in half freeing the killer. "I want you to remember this moment; the way it could have gone and didn't." He then held out the goggles to Riddick, "Here." Riddick pretended to reach for the goggles but instead grabbed the gun from Johns' hands and pointed the muzzle at his face forcing Johns to take a step back, "Take it easy."

"Fuck you!" Riddick snarled putting his finger on the trigger.

Johns put his hands up slowly in a non-threatening position, "Do we have a deal?"

Riddick let out a sigh before mocking Johns, "I want you to remember this moment." With that he threw the gun on the floor at his feet and stormed past him. He disappeared from view and Bekah didn't want to be caught eavesdropping so she waited for Johns to leave before moving to extricate herself from her hiding place.

Just as she was doing so, Riddick appeared right beside her and spoke, "Do you always listen in on other people's conversations?"

Bekah yelped in surprise and jumped back in reaction landing her on the floor with an ungraceful thump. She winced as she gazed up at him, "Only when it involves my own person." She replied smartly.

Riddick smirked at her and approached her on the ground. She glared at him when he kneeled over her body putting his face close into her personal space. He inhaled her scent sending shivers down her spine and she could feel him smirk in masculine pride as her body's reaction. "It didn't concern you girl."

Snarling, Bekah slammed her body into his succeeding in knocking him over so that she was straddling him with his arms pinned down beside his body with her minor weight. "Whether Johns is a psychotic fool that actually intends to cross you on the bargain and piss you off involves me in every way. I don't know about the others, but I plan on making it off this fucking death trap alive and whole. If I have to eavesdrop on a few conversations or put my foot up someone's ass to do it I won't fucking hesitate." She hissed at him.

A deep laugh erupted from his chest making her aware of just how she might have looked. She could feel a slight bulge in his groin – which she was sitting on. Refusing to allow the heat to rise to her face, she bared her teeth at him and made to get up. Before she could do so, his hand clamped down around her waist and they rolled a couple times before she found herself pinned beneath the convict with his face in her neck and hair. He inhaled again making her shiver, "It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful." Bekah went still beneath him unsure of how to react to that particular comment. "Are you scared little girl?" His lips were pressed against her ear and his hot breath blew sweetly into the canal as he spoke creating goose pimples over her arms and chest.

Somehow she found her voice, "Of you, never."

Her response made him chuckle once again. "You're either very stupid or very brave."

Bekah wanted to get out from under him and fast, so she used one of her many feminine wiles. As he began to draw his face away, she pressed her body up so that their groins rubbed one another. He stilled for a moment to look down at her through his goggled eyes. Pressing her breasts up into his chest made him emit a small rumble in his chest. She brought her face up to his and nibbled his chin with her teeth before tracing her tongue over his lips and then catching the lower one with her teeth and dragging his mouth open.

For a moment she hesitated and he attacked. His tongue invaded her mouth and his body pressed hers to the floor. Using his momentary distraction, she put one hand on his arm feeling the muscles there and then surged upward from the right successfully knocking him to the side while simultaneously drawing her booted knife from its sheath. She slid the weapon against his throat forcing him down beneath her and he put his head to the ground with the knife following. "Call me girl again and I'll slice you ear to ear without blinking." For emphasis, she let the sharpened blade draw a line of red across.

His hands, which were still firmly planted at her waist, tightened for a moment and he grinded their pelvises together causing her to gasp when she felt his arousal. Then, he let her go and put his hands up in a defensive position, "Okay, you win Becks."

Her nostrils flared in indignation but it was better than girl, she decided. She moved her body off him first, keeping the knife at his throat. Only when she was ready to flit away did she take the blade away. He smirked as she disappeared with her back facing away from him.

They began to pack things up to take to the little jumper that Fry had found on the compound. One power cell was loaded onto ropes and pulled by Riddick. They began the walk to the compound in a group with Riddick at the back. Bekah found herself just behind Johns and Shazza to avoid him.

"So, you click your fingers and suddenly he's one of us now?" Shazza drawled.

Johns laughed lightly, "I didn't say that, at least this way, I don't have to worry 'bout y'all alive; falling asleep and not waking up." He gave Shazza a meaningful look and she shook her head.

Jack stepped up to their side wearing his goggles and showing off the newly shaved head, "So can I talk to him now?" Hero worship, Bekah shook her head with a chuckle.

"No," Shazza and Johns said at the same time.

As they were walking, Paris sighed and dropped his bottle out of his hand. They were a few steps ahead before he realized and went back for it, "Blast it."

He reached for it just as Riddick grabbed for it. Bekah could see the man swallow in fear as he introduced himself to Riddick, "Paris P. Olgive, antiquities dealer and entrepreneur," He held his hand out to the other man.

Riddick smiled evilly and replied, "Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer." Bekah had to keep from laughing as Paris swallowed in fear. He murmured a small protest when Riddick drank the entire bottle of sherry down and continued forth past him. 'Serve's him right,' she thought.

They arrived at the ship a little while later and inserted the power cell to see if the ship would convert. "Well, it's not a star-jumper." Shazza commented.

"Doesn't need to be." Riddick remarked, "Could take a two-seater like this back up to the soul-track shipping lanes." He took a breath for air in the heat, "Stick out a thumb, bound to get picked up." He had his hands behind his back in a sort of military fashion that made Bekah wonder. He turned to look at either Fry or Johns – one could never tell with those damned goggles, "Isn't that right captain."

Fry asked for help and Riddick moved to do just that but Johns stopped him and told him to check out the buildings and look for stuff to repair the wings.

Imam and the boys got the solar-powered water-machine going and Bekah smiled thankfully. She filled up a glass and drank it down quickly. Jack appeared and Bekah handed him a glass as well before taking one to give to Shazza and Fry; to hell with Johns.

She heard Fry saying they would need another five power cells and felt her heart drop, that would take forever. Shazza said something about getting the sand-cat ready. Johns told her to try and get it running. As she turned off she almost ran into Bekah. "Oh, Bekah, didn't see you there."

Johns turned as well, "Ah, there is water," He took Fry's cup from her hands making her scowl, "Thanks Bekah, you're a doll." He gave her that dark look again that made her skin crawl. "Where did Riddick go?"

She gave Shazza a cup and then her own to Fry before turning to follow Shazza to try and help her. "Bekah, did you see where he went?"

Before she could answer, "Find him Bekah." Johns commanded before turning his back on her.

Bekah cursed and went after where she saw him last just to get away from the arrogant bastard that dared presume to order her around. She followed him silently toward a locked building to see what he was doing. He bent down to pick something up and she tilted her head in wonder, "What're you doin'?"

He turned to glance up at her and showed her a pair of shattered glasses. She walked forward, "They left so much behind." She murmured.

He tilted his head once in agreement, "Packed up so fast they forgot everything important to any normal person."

Walking forward a bit more toward one of the houses she opened the door, "Pictures of family and loved ones still on the shelves," She said as she entered and grasped a broken frame gently. "No one forgets a picture; frame or no…" She trailed off as Riddick stepped up behind her to glance over her shoulder.

Riddick felt her still at his presence and smirked. Deciding to perturb her, he leaned forward pressing his chest to her back and moving his arm over her shoulder to set the broken glasses down beside the empty space that held the picture. As he withdrew his arm, he let his fingers trail over her bare shoulder and down her hair. She turned quickly, obviously about to give him a tongue lashing that he would definitely quiet with his own when she stopped, "Jack!" She yelled seeing him duck into a darkened house. A feeling that didn't bode well settled over her. She all but shoved the bulky muscle of a man out of her way to follow after him.

Riddick sniffed in annoyance before leaving the house to follow his original path. He moved toward a closed door. He tried to pull it open but it was locked from the inside. He lifted a tarp that had been covering some words and read, 'Coring Room.' He smirked when he felt Jack's presence; the kid had gotten free of Bekah's worrisome grasp.

Whistling distracted him for a moment, "You're missin' the party." Johns called and tapped his thigh like he would do to call a dog, "Come on, boy." He had a bad southern accent.

Smirking, he yanked the tarp off the top of the building exposing Jack in the goggles. He gasped and Riddick mocked Johns' accent, "Missing the party, come on."

Putting his head down, he hissed, "Oh, man."

Bekah glared down at Jack upon his entering the room. Everyone stared at his newly shaven head and Paris chuckled pointing with his thumb, "It's the winner of the look-alike contest."

Bekah returned her attention back to the others when Fry spoke, "Why'd they leave their ship?" She'd been wondering that for a moment as well.

Johns spoke first, "It's not a ship, it's a skiff." He took a sip of water, "And it's disposable, really."

"It's more like an emergency life raft, right?" Paris seconded the idea.

Shazza was third to follow Johns' idea making Bekah give her a sour look, "Yeah, they probably had a big drop ship take them off planet."

Riddick spoke Bekah's thoughts, "These people didn't leave, come on." He looked at them, "Whatever got Zeke, got them." He put his goggles on, "They're all dead. You don't really think they left with their cloths on the hooks, photos on the shelf."

"Maybe they had weight limits, you don't know." Shazza said trying to sound hopeful.

"I know you don't prep you're emergency ship unless there's a fucking emergency."

"He's fucking right!" Jack said trying to mimic the killer.

"Watch your mouth," Johns said making Bekah frown; he was one to talk.

"He's just saying what we're all thinking," Fry said, "So what happened? Where are they?"

Before anyone could say anything Imam entered with a worried expression that made Bekah worry, "Has anyone seen the little one? Ali?"

Riddick spoke first, "Has anyone checked the coring room?"

Bekah felt a foreboding hit her hard and she darted off just as a scream sounded. The others followed hot on her tail. She easily outran them and stopped at the entrance remembering it was locked. She darted around the side finding an entrance on the side. She wedged herself through and came out just in time to see creatures flying around and attacking the little Arabic boy, Ali. She got through completely just as he was ducking behind a door and slamming it shut, "Ali no, don't!" He ignored her in his fear and she tried to get to the door but was startled by the sound of gun shots firing through the door.

Imam entered first and Bekah turned, "In here." She turned, heading over to the doors and put an ear to them. Imam put his hands on the handles pulling it open slightly, "No!" She tried to slam them close but the doors jerked open revealing the little carnivores and she ducked throwing herself into a roll hitting the ground while covering her head.

"Imam?" John called out.

Bekah looked up to see a half-eaten corpse fall to the ground. Imam gasped in horror and Bekah cringed, "I'm sorry."

As Imam mourned for Ali's death, Bekah, Fry, Johns and Riddick investigated the hole in the ground that the creatures had flown down in to escape. Johns broke a glow stick and cast it down into the hole. Fry cringed and Bekah looked away; hundreds of skulls and bones of people littered the hole.

Riddick spoke, "Other buildings weren't secure. So they ran here," He looked up at Johns as he stepped closer to get a better look, "Heavies doors. Thought they'd be safe inside, but they forgot to lock the cellar."

Shazza turned away with Fry. Shazza tried to apologize to Riddick by giving her a gun with a few hits. Bekah went with fry and found the coring sample dated twenty-two years ago. Fry almost flew out of the room followed by Johns. She said it might be important; Shazza followed.

Riddick was picking up the gun as Bekah turned to leave. He spoke drawing her attention, "You knew something was going to happen didn't you?"

She glanced down to stare at him; he wasn't looking at her, "What are you talking about?"

"You ran off before the boy even screamed," Riddick said while looking up at her now. He saw her swallow nervously, "Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to the others; but," He jumped up to get out of the hole around the hole and stepped closer to her, "I want to know what you're hiding."

Bekah seemed to struggled to reply the closer her got, "We all have are secrets, don't we…Furyan?"


	5. Chapter 4

_Death Do Us Part_

By Shadowed Replica

**Chapter IV: The Outing**

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. (Of course the plot and girl are my creations for the most part, except for the events that occurred during Pitch Black. Ha!)

* * *

**Warning: Lemon**

* * *

Riddick smirked down at her, "So you remember, do you?"

Glaring up at him she retorted, "Hard to forget someone as hulking as yourself." She moved to turn away before adding, as an after-thought, "You have a unique smell, something only a Furyan could; blood."

As she moved away he caught her upper-arm and tugged her back to him. He kissed her then, long and hard. When he finally let her go she stumbled backward slightly dazed from his mind-blowing onslaught. "What the hell was that for?" She snarled angrily at his retreating figure.

He chuckled, "Payment for services rendered."

"Asshole!" She hissed at him. When she thought he was gone she murmured, "Thank you." She did owe him her life and for helping her when she was hurt. He frowned upon hearing the thanks and then disappeared before she could come out to find him.

Bekah followed out after him and headed toward where she could hear voices. Upon entering a smaller building she saw Fry was playing with the solar model; spinning it in circles clockwise. They all watched in silence as the 'years' ticked by until the planets all aligned and their little planet was covered with darkness. "Eclipse," their captain muttered.

Fry continued to move the model a little more to see how long the eclipse would last, a whole year ticked by and still the darkness remained. "Fuck, we're all screwed." Bekah remarked while ignoring Johns' look of disapproval.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick taunted with a smirk. He watched Bekah stomp out of the room with a snarl.

Without really thinking she began to pace the compound until she found Jack huddled in a corner clutching his knees and shaking as though crying. Bekah bent down to check on him and found him crying. As she went to ask what was wrong she smelled the blood and cursed inwardly, 'Fucking perfect.' "Oh Jack," She whispered pulling the young girl into her arms. "When did it start?"

"Yesterday," she choked out between sobs.

Knowing it was already embarrassing for the girl; Bekah picked her up bodily and carried her off into one of the homes off the path. Setting the girl down, Bekah searched the clothes and found new underwear that might be a little big but would work nonetheless. She pulled out her water skin and motioned Jack to come into the tiny bathroom.

In ten minutes, Bekah had gotten Jack cleaned up and situated with the new underwear. Bekah had been rummaging around in the drawers and found two tampons; there was a God! She gave them both to Jack and then picked up the soiled underwear. "Are you going to tell?"

Bekah looked down at the younger girl and remembered a time long ago when she had felt scared; her mother had promised everything would be all right. She smiled and shook her head, "No Jack, it's not my secret to tell." Jack gave her a disbelieving look causing her to sigh. "How 'bout we swap?" Jack gave her a puzzled look. "A secret for a secret?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're dark secret so I'll tell you one of mine."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Jack's voice was hoarse and laced with fear.

"Because the secret I will offer you would give you power over my life." Bekah replied while trying to ignore the unease settling in the pit of her stomach at relinquishing such power over to a mere slip of a girl.

"Okay," Jack said after a moment.

Sighing Bekah placed the soiled underwear on the ground and placed her hand over it. She reached deep into the recesses of her mind searching for the long-forgotten entity that resided within. It took a moment but she was finally able to pull power to her fingertips. Warmth flooded her body and she felt happier than she'd been in a long time. The surge centered in her palm and she opened her eyes to see Jack's reaction.

A small ball of blue flame had spouted in her palm and Jack couldn't look away. Gently, Bekah used her mind to press the ball down and the garment caught fire. It burned hotly for a moment before the flame died away revealing nothing; it had all been burned away. After a moment, Jack gasped, "Wow, how'd you do that?"

Bekah felt slightly weak from the exertion of using her neglected powers after so many years without. "Everyone in my race was able to control some form of the flame. Mine is blue, not rare, but certainly uncommon."

"You're an elemental," Jack said suddenly.

Smiling Bekah shook her head, "No, I'm not like the elementals that manipulate what is around them. I can create my own fire from within," She said placing a hand over her heart. "Now, no more questions please. I haven't used it in so long I'm weakened from the lack of good food and strain from the energy required." Jack looked abashed and nodded. Before the girl could move away, Bekah pulled her into a hug then knelt down while placing her hands on Jack's shoulders, "You understand Jack, that you cannot tell anyone I'm still alive. If anyone knew, they would treat me like a convict, capture me and sell me off to the highest bidder."

Nodding quickly Jack hugged her back, "I won't, a secret for a secret Bekah; promise."

Smiling, Bekah stood and returned just as the others were exiting the room with the solar model. Imam came up to them, "Come my boy, rest with the others for a while so we can be prepared for the long journey ahead." Jack looked to Bekah – who nodded – and then headed off acting like nothing had changed. Imam smiled and asked if she needed her water skin refilled. He took hers and went to fill the others.

Riddick seemed to be the only one to catch on to the subtle difference between Jack and Bekah's reaction to one another. Knowing there was still some time before he would be able to get Fry alone and rattle her; he decided to pester his Bekah.

She knew he was following her but she was too exhausted to care. She was stupid for pulling that little stunt with Jack just to gain the girl's trust. She had just put her life in the hands of an under-aged child that worshipped the ground a murderer walked upon. Her conscious reminded her that the murderer had saved her ass and she should be grateful. Bekah had only been able to get to the farthest bits of the compound and staggered slightly having to use the wall for support.

Riddick landed silently behind her crossing his arms. His silver gaze followed her every move; she was suddenly exhausted and he didn't know why. He pondered at what she had done in the last twenty minutes to exhaust herself. He stepped closer and saw her stiffen slightly though she didn't move from her support. "What do you want Riddick?"

He smirked and took another step closer. She swung around to lean her back against the wall and glared at him with her green-gold eyes. When she didn't move he continued to move closer until he was standing half and arm's length in front of her with his arms crossed. He moved so fast she could barely prepare herself for his semblance of an attack. Her eyes squinted shut as her body stiffened for a blow that didn't come. His chuckle and a breath against her neck made her eyes snap open. His arms were on either side of her head against the wall with their bodies lightly brushing each other while he stared at her through his goggled eyes. "Did you think I was going to hurt you?"

Exasperated and irritated she snapped, "Please, just tell me!"

"What?" He asked with mock innocence.

"What is it that you want from me?"

He smirked and leaned in closer so that his nose could brush the side of her face, "You already know that, Becks."

She tried not to react; tried not to let the slow flush of red cover her face, neck and tops of her breasts. But she failed and he chuckled even as she snarled at him. She fisted her hand and raised it to hit him. He caught her weak attempt deftly while wrapping his fingers around the other and pinning both hands above her head with one of his own. The free hand pressed back against the wall to keep his weight off her. "Fuck you," she hissed half-heartedly.

"Gladly," he growled lowly once more before crushing her lips beneath his. For a moment she struggled beneath him. Finally, she gave in – too tired to fight him, too tired to care. Her body longed for his physically and some depraved, self-destructive part of her mind craved his insanity more than life itself. She needed him in every aspect; too stubborn to realize she couldn't be independent when she couldn't take care of herself.

Riddick nipped roughly at her lower lips and slid his tongue past them when she slit her mouth open slightly. He thoroughly explored her entire cavern and was enticed when he found her tongue pressing into his own; not something he allowed usually. But she bit his tongue in annoyance – his blood seeping into her mouth slightly not being allowed to deter her – and invaded his mouth. She had to fight for every second she explored – which was only a few seconds at most – but it was worth every moment. His free hand yanked the band out of her platinum hair and then threaded itself into the silky tresses. He growled and ripped her head back detaching their mouths in the process. Her milky throat was laid out before him and he smirked as she gasped – her breasts rising and falling with each one did not go unnoticed by his all-seeing eyes. His teeth and lips nipped and suckled roughly on her throat but gentle enough not to leave a mark. His mouth continued down to the tops of her breasts that peaked over the top of her bustier.

Growling, he pulled her back up to his lips for a moment to remind her of his total control over her body. His eyes locked onto a slightly ajar door; his hand released her two as he began to tug her toward it. He didn't get far when he had to clench his jaw to keep from purring in pleasure. Her hands had immediately dived for his body and delved under his shirt to press into his hardened muscles while her other hand brushed over his groin.

He clamped both her wrists in his hand and yanked her inside the little hut-house. He stalked toward her enjoying the way she eyed him darkly while backing up away from him. He peeled off his goggles and let them hang on the door handle. He matched every step she took until she was blocked in a corner. A low growl emitted from her throat and he smirked devilishly. They both moved at the same moment and their bodies collided. He only felt a little sting from the impact but the breath was thrown from her body leaving her gasping for breath. He lifted her against the wall and placed a knee between her thighs to keep her steadied. An easy swipe of the hidden zipper in the front opened her up to him; she wasn't wearing a bra.

He growled in satisfaction and his mouth was on her before she could react. She let out a yelp of surprise and mewled in delight. Her sharp fingernails dug into his powerful shoulders and her hips ground into his knee seeking relief. "Riddick!" She gasped when he nipped at her other exposed breath. He chuckled and bit at her collarbone while his hands tried to find a button for the leather pants. Upon finding none, he slowly peeled the leather off her hips, down her legs, and over her feet. He noticed she did wear panties; boy shorts to be exact.

He let out a loud guffaw and she hissed. In his moment of speculation, she jumped him. He was only slightly knocked off balance by her small weight but cupped her ass cheeks to keep her from sliding off him. Her fingers grasped the bottoms of his tank and yanked it upward as her mouth descended over his abdomen. Her tongue swept over the grooves caused by scars and she kissed each one making him swallow a groan of arousal.

He only allowed her a moment to explore his body. When her hand reached down to cup him he growled fiercely and flung her away; he would not let her control the situation. She landed in a crouch and stared up into his silver eyes with a sneer on her lips. She looked utterly sexy crouching bare naked except for those little boy-shorts that covered her hot center.

She licked her lips and he snarled. She tried to evade his grasp but he caught her thigh and yanked her back to him; his fingers sliding over her slit making her groan in ecstasy. His other arm came around her waist to lock her back to his front and his teeth bit down on her shoulder making her yelp in pain. Holding her to him, he brought his fingers up to his nose and inhaled her feminine scent, "Beautiful." When his tongue darted out to sweep her sweet nectar from his fingers she groaned and tried to get free. He merely shoved her forward forcing her to throw her arms out to keep from bashing her face on the small writing desk. His hand, palm-down, planted on her back and forced her upper body down so that her ass stuck up in the air.

The tell-tale sign of a zipper being undone sent a shiver through her and she tried to look at him but he growled and pressed her down into the desk. The wood pressed against her breasts uncomfortably and she growled lowly at him. She felt his fingers dig into her shoulder and suddenly he thrust in completely in one go making her cry out in pain. "Fuck," he cursed as he paused in his movement.

Her body was too tight; even with her natural lubricant. Her walls squeezed his cock so tightly it almost hurt. She was whimpering slightly and he felt a small pang of regret for hurting her though it passed quickly.

He watched her knuckles grip the desk so hard they turned white with the strain. She sucked in air greedily as if she'd been hold her breath and he pulled out. She tensed and he jerked in, "Relax or you're going to hurt yourself." He almost chuckled when her body surged with fury.

"Fuck you Riddick!" She snarled while wincing as he continued his slow, jerky pace.

He slammed in completely making her yelp and arc her back to get away from him though the desk stopped her. He leaned down pressing his hips to hers in a jerking motion making her gasp and whispered in her ear, "I am."

He felt breath leave his lungs when she tightened her vaginal muscles. He didn't know she could do that. His cock was rock hard and just standing there wasn't going to do anything. He pulled out smoothly this time before slamming in so hard the desk jerked against the wall and she jerked in response. He pounded into her body ruthlessly and she felt the pleasure surge almost to the point of pain.

His hand left her back and wrapped around her waist with the other one on the other side. She threw her head back as he slammed in and out of her body. She hated not being able to look into his silver eyes but the pleasure was quickly rising and she had to grip the table once more so she wouldn't fall face-first into the wood.

Just as she was to reach her peak, he pulled completely out and flipped her over. She gasped at the loss and moaned loudly when he shoved back in roughly. He wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her hands down to her side trapping them between her hips and his wrists as he slammed into her body with nearly all his strength.

Her eyes began to roll back in her head and a pleasurable, powerful warmth began to snake through her body stemming from her center. She felt the tell-tale flicker of her power wash over her and for a moment she feared she would burn him. But the fire didn't coalesce into a physical form, it merely hovered there in her mind; ready and willing.

Riddick sensed she wasn't focused on him so he pulled almost all the way out before slamming in and following through with a jerk of his hips that rolled his tip across her most sensitive spot. She opened her mouth in a silent scream wiping all thought from her body as she spasmed violently around him. He growled and thrust brutally into her a couple more times before he came so violently he collapsed on top of her body.

She felt the rush of air leave her lungs again and gasped for breath as he crushed her to the desk. She felt his member spurt a few more times deep within her and she groaned, "Riddick, you're too heavy."

Suddenly his weight was off her and she found that she missed his warmth. They were still joined intimately and she sucked in the low-oxygen air raggedly. He looked over her bruised body and then down at their joining where her juices and his leaked out the sides of the tight fit. He pulled out and she gasped at the feeling closing her eyes.

She expected him to leave and was going to wait for him to do so before dressing. She heard the rustling of clothes and waited for the door to open and close. She didn't expect what he did before leaving. His mouth latched onto her throat as his hands simultaneously pulled back her head by her hair gently and thumbed a breast. She gasped as he sucked and nipped at the skin harshly. He had marked her throat; she wondered at the thought. Her eyes opened to stare at his goggles; fucker had put them back on too.

He smirked and turned on his heel disappearing through the door. When she was sure he was gone, she hopped off the desk stiffly and moved to grab some clothes that had been left behind. She cleaned herself as best she could before dressing and heading back toward the others. She had not been able to regain any strength and was still very weary.


	6. Chapter 5

_Death Do Us Part_

By Shadowed Replica

**Chapter V: Amnic Panic**

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. (Of course the plot and girl are my creations for the most part, except for the events that occurred during Pitch Black. Ha!)

* * *

Perhaps it was just the adrenaline of the day and the recent activities still pumping through her veins or maybe it was pure will power propelling her onward. She felt drained and unsure if she would be able to continue onward; she knew she needed rest. It took her five minutes to reach the skiff and she put a hand to steady herself while trying to calm her pounding heart.

Imam came to stand next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You look exhausted, perhaps you should sleep." He murmured while giving her a soft look.

Bekah sighed, she didn't like to take a chance that someone could sneak up on her – namely Riddick or Johns – while she slept, but she needed the rest. She smiled up at Imam, "Thank you, yes." She let him lead her to one of the houses and showed her the pads that had been laid down in the shade to offer some respite from the heat. She saw Jack was resting there along with the two other boys Imam had brought with him. Jack had moved a bit away from the boys and smiled up at Bekah in greeting. She smiled back.

Imam took her water skin to refill it as Bekah lay down. Her body was weak and exhausted from the days; had it been only one day or perhaps more? She sighed and closed her eyes while lying on her back and using her arms as a pillow. Someone's head rested on her belly and she cracked an eye open to see Jack settling herself comfortably against her. Bekah smiled softly; she was getting attached to the kid.

The holy man brought back her water skin and raised an eyebrow upon seeing Jack. He noticed his boys had also move a bit closer to the woman in their sleep. He gave her a spare water skin of which she took a long drought before handing it back with a whispered, "Thank you." He nodded and set her skin down and heading back to the skiff.

Her eyelashes fluttered with her exhaustion. Just as she began to let her lids close, she saw Riddick looking down at her. Those goggles made her irritated and so she pretended to ignore him while a large yawn crept through her. Not caring that he was there, she let her head fall back against her makeshift pillow and quickly fell asleep.

In her mind, Bekah felt the fire burn and grown in her sleep; but it was not enough. The fire is what keeps the darkness at bay; but she had been foolish. The fire was so small, so tiny that it could only offer a candle light. She was stupid to let it fall so dim without rest.

_In the darkness she could hear the screams of her people. 'Help us!' they cried. She wanted to run to them, to protect them from their own evils._

_She was standing at a precipice overlooking the broad valley that was one of many settlements on the white planet of Eden. The planet was beautiful and covered with vegetation; her kind were a people of nature. They grew with the planet and did not sacrifice anything in the name of progress. They were a slow-growing nation, but a powerful one at that._

_She had been so young when the Necromongers had first come to their planet. They were preceded by a brilliant comet that was meant to intimidate – too strike fear in the hearts of their soon-to-be victims. Her people were not usual by any standards and therefore did not shutter with fear or hide from their foes._

_Preparation began the moment of their coming. They foolishly attacked without peace-talks and her people retaliated with their own power. Because they were one with Eden, they were strong and impenetrable. The Necromongers were easily turned away nursing their broken pride and collecting their dead as they fled with their half-dead tails between their legs. Her people had rejoiced and laughed in the face of the Necromonger King when he swore vengeance._

_Bekah had learned not to fear anything that didn't earn it. Treat any and everything with respect and never underestimate an opponent no matter how weak or ignorant they may seem. Never overestimate the power of one's own power and always strive for honor and excellence._

_Her people were friendly with those of Furya and exchanged news of the Necromongers. Furya – a place of ferocious and violent people that were born warriors – merely laughed at the warnings from Eden. The Edenians did not think much of it and continued with their lives._

_It was almost a century later that Eden was attacked. Their only warning of impending attack was by the life light of Furya suddenly winking out overnight. Eden was engulfed in darkness and many were frightened, they did not know what happened to their sister planet and became fearful._

_Bekah was now a young woman – her people aged very slowly – and she remembered her father speaking to her of a prophecy made by an old gypsy. A lone Furyan will one day challenge an unstoppable evil and bring balance back to the universe. She briefly wondered if Furya was aware and maybe they were cloaking their planet somehow to keep invaders out._

_She had been very wrong. Merely a day later, they were attacked; the preceding comet had been hidden by the dead planet that once was Furya. She found herself staring at warriors not unlike the ones that had been on Eden many years ago._

_Once again Eden surged up to protect itself, her people calling forth their powers. But in a century, her people had not grown much and the Necromongers – under new rule – had become ten times as powerful. They were vicious brutes very much akin to those of Furya._

_Bekah had been prepared to leap into the fray and protect her planet with all her being. Her mother caught hold of her before she could do anything stupid and told her they were going to flee. Rebekah had scoffed at the idea but obeyed her mother and went to gather the few things they would need for the escape from Eden._

_They were entering the pod when the worst happened. Anya, Bekah's younger sibling, had gone missing. Her mother was distraught and left to search for the child. When her mother did not return in a few moments, Bekah went out to look for them. She found her mother and sister being herded into a large crowd by some Necromongers. Enraged by their attempts to harm her family, she unleashed her pent up power and killed a large quantity of them freeing her family._

_Her mother and sister were forced to drag her weakened body back to the escape pod. They were both shoved toward it when a stray Necromonger caught them. He attacked and grabbed Anya by the arm tossing her aside. His axe caught her mother, Sora, in the stomach and pierced through. Bekah screamed, "No!"_

_Anya began to cry and the Necromonger stalked toward her. Bekah felt rage surge through her and the flame inside returned to her. She was able to stand using the sides of the escape pod and threw all of her rage through her power at him. A violet-colored ball of fire that shimmered between blue and dark-violet swarmed him incinerating his body on the spot._

_But she had been too slow. Upon seeing her attack, the warrior threw his weapon at Anya and impaled her small body to the wall. A despairing wail was wrenched from her throat as she collapsed in sorrow and grief-stricken tears…_

Bekah came awake with a gasp and cried out softly. She noticed that she was alone and it was then she felt tears sting her eyes and fall creating lines in the dirt caked on her face. Wiping away the remnants of her memory, she stood on shaky legs and started back toward the compound when she heard Fry yelling at Johns for something. Not caring as to what it might be, she began to look for Jack.

She sighed while stretching all of her muscles and yawned; she felt a lot better. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of her eye and she turned to look at it. Rings of a planet were near blocking out the sun, "Oh fuck." Bekah cursed and headed off to find somebody. She stopped when she couldn't find anyone; where the fuck had they gone? She searched high and low – had they left her?

"Hello?" She called out thinking maybe they had taken refuge inside – hoping that the feeling of being left behind wasn't true. She searched for five more minutes and concluded that they had left her; she had found the sand cat's tracks in the sand and cursed them. Even Jack had left her. She felt betrayed and anger swept through her.

She turned to look at the sun one more time and growled; she didn't have much time. She took two long draughts from her water skin and refilled it, strapping it to her back before she ran after the trail back toward the crash site. She had go around a pile of bones that seemed to have collapsed inward behind the cat.

Darkness was almost upon her when she reached the hills past the bones and saw the others loading the sand cat; they had planned on coming back. Still the feeling of betrayal was sour in her mouth and she didn't let herself trust them so easily.

She took a chance to look up at the suns and gasped. The sunlight was merely an outline around the ringed planet and creatures were swarming in the air form the mounds. Clicking noises from beneath them echoed in her ears and she felt terror well through her. Adrenaline began to pump faster as her survival instinct kicked in. Her instincts demanded she run for cover as fast as fucking possible. She kicked her ass into double-time and swept down the tall hill like a hawk on wings. Using her powerful legs, she propelled herself off the last few strides of the hill and landed in a crouch a good ten yards from the sand cat.

She saw Shazza's body being carried off by the creatures and gasped while ducking beneath the cat to get out of the way. Tears welled in her eyes for the loss of her friend in her momentary lapse of betrayal. Her eyes hardened when she remembered they left her for dead.

Suddenly she was consumed by darkness and she glanced up upon hearing shouts. "What about Bekah?" It was Jack, she was screaming and fighting tooth and nail to get free while shouting. "We left her! We can't leave her to die! We left her all alone!" The girl was hysterical but with a little help, she was pulled back into the room.

Riddick stopped to search the skies without his goggles and laughed darkly. She could hear him even over the screeching of the larger creatures emerging, "Like I said, it ain't me you gotta worry about."

All around her, she could hear the larger creatures surfacing from the pillars surrounding them. The others crept inside leaving Riddick to stand there. He seemed to be searching for something. He gave up a moment later and moved inside as they began to shut the door. Cursing, Bekah extracted herself from beneath the cat and crouched. She called forth the flame to light her way and to keep the creatures at bay.

She then decided it would be best to run before the monsters could reach her. Using only her small flame, she carefully made her way toward the door. The sound of something cutting through air startled her and she barely evaded a winged beast. It snapped at her and swung its tail at her. She yelped as the spiked tail sliced open her thigh. The blood spattered and her anger surged.

She growled and charged the thing and dodged another tail attack. Its mouth opened to reveal hundreds of razor-sharp teeth as it hissed at her. She brought the flame in front of her and it hissed and screeched as though in pain. It recoiled from the light provided from the fire but she was too fast. The fireball connected with its side and it screeched painfully before Bekah's blade tore through its side gutting it.

Blue blood covered her and she wiped some from her face before heading towards her destination once more. They were afraid of the light because it was painful so she created a large ring of flame around her and ran for it. She barely made it to the door when they tried to swoop in on her again. When they got too close to her fire they cried out in pain while flying away. She reached the door and landed with a thump.

She could hear their echoing calls to each other and calmed her panic with slow, deep breaths. She could hear the others yelling at Paris through the doors and she banged hard on them. "Hey! Open the fucking doors!"

The others inside went quiet and she could hear Jack, "It's Bekah! We have to let her in."

The others weren't as believing, "How can that be? She was sleeping at camp."

"Mother fuckers; open this goddamn door!" She screamed while banging on it.

Jack yelled again, "Let her in damn it! It's Bekah and we can't leave her to die!"

Riddick opened the door without a thought; he could smell her outside. How she made it, he would ask of later; when they were off this fucking hell hole and he had her squirming under him once again.

Bekah almost fell through and she scooted back after landing on her ass. The flamed had faded as soon as the door opened and she used her foot to kick it shut. She was panting and gasping and furious and fearful all at the same time.

Johns was next to her and kneeled, "You're lucky girl, how did you evade them creatures?"

She felt her anger swell to a pinpoint and adrenaline surged into her core. She balled her fist and caught Johns across the face knocking him backward. She stood and glared hatefully at all of their faces, "You fucking left me to die you back-stabbing assholes. The whole lot of you can go to fucking hell and burn for such!" She was spitting mad and slammed her fist into the steel wall around them putting a small fist sized dent in it.

It was Imam who spoke up, "I am sorry Rebekah, we did not think the sun would be covered so fast."

"So you just thought you could leave me there defenseless in my sleep because you didn't think, is that it?" She sneered at him.

Fry tried next, "No, Bekah you looked so tired so we thought we'd get everything we needed and be back to wake you so that you would have some strength left but the sun just-"

"That's your excuse for just leaving me sleeping in the middle of this fucking planet undefended and open to any attack? On my planet we call that cowardice and treachery."

It was Johns that spoke, "Well you're alive aren't you? So quit fucking bitching and be thankful you're still in one piece." He had stood up and was sporting a nice red mark from her fist.

"Fuck you Johns, fuck all of you." She snarled angrily and stormed deeper into the hallway leaving the others shamefaced.

Jack moved to go after her when a rattling sound startled them and Bekah stopped; her breath hitching in. They were inside the fucking craft. Imam grabbed a metal coil of some type and began to press it into a door. It stuck through and he yanked open a small doorway into a smaller room. They all filed through, Bekah and Riddick being the last before Imam yanked the door shut and pressed his back against it sighing in short-lived relief. Suddenly a large claw-like appendage pierced through the door scaring them all. Imam jumped forward and landed with a thud.

Paris flicked on his light in fear of the darkness. He was close to Bekah when he did so and suddenly the flame swarmed toward her making Paris gasp in fear. She was too angry and too fearful to think logically so she merely swept her hand at the flame making it jump back to the lighter and remain as it had the first time. They all looked at her in disbelief; except for Jack and Riddick.

"What the hell was that?" Johns growled.

Bekah realized her mistake and hastily grasped for an excuse. Before she could speak, Riddick lit the torch off the lighter making the flame flare up once more just as before. "Missed the first time, almost gotcha Becks," He sounded almost apologetic and the others were too scared to think things through so they readily accepted; all except for Johns. He eyed Bekah suspiciously.

Bekah sighed inwardly and glowered at Riddick when his fingers ghosted over ass and squeezed. His actions went unnoticed by the others so she kept quiet. Only when Riddick began to burn a hole in the wall with the cutting torch did Johns turn away from her.

They all piled through and found themselves in a cargo hold. They grabbed boxes and piled them against the hole so that the creature wouldn't get through. Bekah disappeared from them and searched for her things. She found them behind a large broken crate and deftly gathered a few things. A small crystal on a thick silver chain that she quickly wrapped around her throat and a pair of sais that she holstered in her leather pants followed by a large hunting knife in a sheath that hung over her shoulder allowing the blade to be easily drawn from beneath her breasts. Finally she yanked the tie out of her hair and placed a pointed steel chopstick in her hair, twirled it, and created a small, tight bun. She placed the tie on her wrist and stood while kicking aside the empty bag. She was a bit heavier but felt a little safer.

The sound of flesh ripping and a gasp alerted her to a dangerous situation. She crept forth and saw one of Imam's two remaining boys and cursed silently. He was staring up at the creature and Riddick appeared beside him, "Extremely bad timing." He tried to fade in the background, "Just don't run."

"Riddick?" Fry called out.

"Don't stop burning," He murmured remaining very still.

The boy swallowed in fear and Bekah saw another creature approach overhead. Her eyes went wide and she drew her knife from the holster on her chest; it gleamed in the small light from the torch catching Riddick's eye.

Fry handed the torch to Johns who immediately began to burn a whole through the nearest wall. Bekah watched the second creature open its clawed hand and a long tongue-like appendage stretched out and snapped at the boy. He gasped and Imam called for him, "Hassan? Where is Hassan?"

The boy ran and was split in half by a third hidden creature. Bekah swallowed the bile that tried to rise in her throat. Riddick stepped out of the shadows and she turned to step forth as well but stopped and pointed to a creature behind him murmuring, "Riddick!"

He turned and hissed in displeasure before turning and yanking her forward to run in front of him. He was hot on her heels as they raced away from the creature and it took flight after them. They shined the light just as it was upon them and Riddick hissed as the light blinded him knocking him over and on top of Bekah and then rolling them both out of the way.

The creature screeched in pain and fell to the ground before launching up into the air. Bekah was gasping for air by the time Riddick moved a little off of her. He had been pressed deliciously close to her and missed his slight warmth. It was then that she saw the glint of the creature's fangs and she moved just in time. Her blade sliced past Riddick's ear making him freeze. The blade sliced through thick bone and sinewy muscle successfully decapitating the creature. Blue blood spattered over Riddick's back and Bekah's face and blue-blonde hair. She let out a shaky breath while pulling her blade back and wiping it clean on her pants before sheathing it.

Riddick pulled her up and yanked her body into his. He claimed her mouth roughly and quickly before letting her go and shoving her forward following close behind. Johns' last gunshot ricocheted followed by a loud thump of the creature's body falling to the ground in a heap making a few scream in surprise. Johns pointed his gun at it along with the lights of the others. As they did so, the skin on the creature began to boil.

Paris spoke in a whisper, "It's like the light is scalding them."

"It hurts them," Fry said in reply, "The light actually hurts them."

The creature's hand-like claw opened suddenly making them all jump and Jack utter a very feminine cry. More creatures sounded around them and they all backed up.

"Hassan," Imam ground out.

"We'll burn a candle for him later. Come on, let's get out of here," Johns snorted before turning around and kicking through the burned hole.

They all filed through the hole with Jack, Bekah and Riddick taking up the rear. Jack hugged Bekah around the middle and pressed her face into Bekah's chest, "I didn't want to leave you Bekah, but they said you'd be all right. I'm so sorry. I should have stayed."

"What? And die because I couldn't protect you?" Bekah stated roughly.

Jack looked up at her and then turned her face down in shame. Bekah felt her heart ache and she was reminded of Anya. She then wrapped her arms around Jack murmuring, "It's okay Jack. It's not your fault, it's in the past and it can't be helped. Let's go." She pried Jack off her and pushed her forward.

Riddick followed after them and they boarded up the hole with any and everything they could find.

Fry set the cutting torch on a crate and began to count off supplies. "So we got one cutting torch, we got two hand lights. There's gotta be something we can rip out of the crash ship."

Paris spoke, "Spirits, anything over forty-five proof burns pretty well."

"How many bottles you got?" Fry asked.

"I don't know, maybe ten."

"Okay, Johns, you got some flares." Fry murmured. "So, maybe we got enough light."

"Enough for fucking what?" Johns growled.

"We stick to the plan. We get the four cells back to the skiff. We're off this rock." Fry said with a bit of strained hope in her voice.

Paris spoke up, "Look I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact. But that sand cat is solar, It won't run at night."

"So we carry the cells," She countered, "We drag them, whatever it takes."

"You mean tonight?" Jack asked frightened, "With all those things still out there?"

"All right, how long can this last?" Johns said, "A few hours? A day, tops?"

"I got the impression from the model," Imam murmured while fingering a rosary, "The two planets were moving as one, and there would be a lasting darkness."

"Mhm. These suns gotta come up some time. And if these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight, then we let the sun come up." Johns countered.

"I'm sure somebody else said that," Fry replied, "locked inside that coring room."

"We need to think about everybody now, especially the boy," Johns said trying to grab for a reason to stay put. He was scared, "How scared will this boy be in the dark."

"Don't use him like that," Fry growled.

"Like what?"

"As a smokescreen. You deal with your own fear," Fry snapped.

Johns got angry, something he seemed to be good at, "Why don't you shut your fucking mouth for two seconds and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide."

"I'm waiting," Fry taunted. He said nothing, "How much do you weigh Johns?"

"What's it matter, Carolyn?"

"How much!"

"Around seventy-nine kilos."

"'Cause you're seventy-nine kilos of gutless white meat and that's why you cant think of…"

"Is that fucking right?" Johns snarled while standing up to pull his gun from his holster and Riddick stood up to divert his attention. He pointed the gun at Riddick's chin and Bekah growled pulling her knife silently, "Where you going?" He growled.

"This solves nothing," Imam hissed.

Bekah waited to see what Riddick and Johns would do. She smirked when Riddick tapped his knife against Johns' groin in a taunting manner. He swallowed, "Ok." He removed the gun and sat back down. She returned to stand behind Jack and looked at Fry through narrowed eyes as she knelt by the girl in disguise.

"They're afraid of our light," she murmured gently trying to ease Jack's fears, "That means we don't have to be so afraid of them." Jack nodded and looked to Bekah for reassurance.

The silent girl nodded at her and crossed her arms staring straight. She didn't like how at ease Fry seemed to be. Imam spoke up before she could voice her thoughts, "And you're sure you can get us there? Even in the dark?"

"No I can't," She paused before turning to look at Riddick, "But he can."

As they began to move forward with their plan, just before Fry went to nudge the door open, Bekah spoke up, "You are too relaxed Fry."

Fry jerked around to face Bekah, "What do you mean?"

"These creatures aren't just dumb animals. They're smart and calculating." She stepped forward into the small amount of light, "We have to be careful, we must show a certain respect for them because they are very dangerous."

"Respect? For those fucking things," Johns snarled while stalking up to her. He pressed his body close to her when she didn't back up drawing everyone's attention. "You've lost your damn mind Rebekah. And how do you know so much shit about them huh? How the hell did you survive the run from the compound in the fucking dark?" His foul breath blew over her nose making her wrinkle her nose in distaste.

Riddick was tense with Johns so near to Rebekah and kept his growl low enough to go unnoticed.

"On my planet, I was taught to respect all creatures. Never underestimate anything around you and never overestimate your own wit and power. Only a fool runs into the darkness screaming like a banshee. The survivor waits and stalks with careful movements and respects the intelligence of the predator around him. Only then can the survivor become the hunter." Bekah said calmly.

Johns laughed in her face, "And what planet is that from huh? Why should we listen to you?"

Imam came to her rescue, "She's the only one who has survived in the darkness, and all alone at that. Perhaps we should trust in what she says."

Johns growled, "You know far too much to just be a survivor."

Bekah smiled, "You're right, I'm not a survivor, I'm a hunter Johns. Much like yourself." Everyone stilled and looked at the man, "But unlike yourself, filthy back-stabbing merc, I do not hunt for the skin of another man." She cooed at him and then shoved him back a step, "It surprises me that a fool like yourself caught the infamous Riddick. So I'm forced to wonder," she paused to look around at the others before stopping on Riddick and continued, "Why did he let you catch him?" She let that question hang in the air as she turned around to stalk off.

Johns was infuriated and snatched her arm in a bruising grip, "I don't think so. Everyone knows my dirty little secret so now it's time to spill yours bitch."

She hissed and went to punch him but he caught her fist and slammed her against a beam in the craft. Fry started towards them, "Let her go Johns."

Before she could get much closer, Bekah felt her flame surge forth and Johns jumped backwards with a yelp. Fire blossomed around Bekah's frame making the others gasp in fright and surprise. "Do not lay your hands upon my being ever again or I will cut every appendage off your body starting with the ones hanging between yours legs." The fire flared ominously as she stepped toward him; he held his ground like an idiot. "I am much more powerful that you can ever hope to imagine you fool so don't you dare question me. I will not subjugate myself to a mere mortal such as yourself." She sneered before the flame died around her and she turned on her heel.

Johns' low chuckle from behind her made her freeze and the hairs stand on end upon her neck, "Edenian," he whispered, "Odd, I thought you'd all been wiped out a very long time ago."

She turned to stare at him when Fry spoke up, "Edenian? What the hell is that? I've never heard of an Edenian."

"You wouldn't have unless you knew what books to read and which ones to ignore." Bekah stated calmly.

Imam looked up at her in awe, "So it's true, Eden is real."

"Was real," Johns cut in while chuckling darkly, "Their whole planet was destroyed right after Furya, though they put up one hell of a fight. Seems Eden was the only planet the Necromongers had to come back for. Even Furya, the battle that waged for two weeks and almost stopped the creatures failed where nearly a century earlier Eden fended them off like swatting an annoying fly. Isn't that right Rebekah?"

She sucked in her cheeks and glared hard at him. Paris spoke, "That would make you nearly a hundred years old!"

Bekah growled low in her throat, "I'm two-hundred and twenty thank you."

Fry seemed to shake herself from her stupor first, "If you have this power, why not just incinerate all these creatures and be done with it?"

Bekah laughed, "You flatter me with such words Fry, my power is not nearly as great as you assume it to be. I haven't used it in over thirty years since my planet died. I do not have much control and it weakens me physically. Already I've expended much of it making my way through the dark and the creatures to you."

Sighing Fry seemed to deflate and Bekah felt a little guilty. But Johns restored her anger when he spoke, "Well then aren't you just useless?"

She snarled at him, "Go to hell Johns."

"I'm already there Bekah," he said.


	7. Chapter 6

_Death Do Us Part_

By Shadowed Replica

**Chapter VI: Oh Captain, My Captain**

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. (Of course the plot and girl are my creations for the most part, except for the events that occurred during Pitch Black. Ha!)

Sorry for the late updates. But I thought I'd toss this one out now. We're getting pretty close to the end and I don't know how I want this to end. Should it continue onto the next movie or shall I end it with my own version of the Necromongers? I just dunno right now. Anyways... Thank you to the reviewers that helped motivate me! I definately appreciate all of them:

Luna_Uchiha666 - which is the first cuz I would love to read it! :)

Valliegirl - thank you very much! I didn't even know it was overused until I started reading some but I'm glad mine stands out. I work really hard on it.

RebellAngell21 - now I am sooo tempted to do that but I have a little more carnage in mind for the jerkoff mwahahaha

Elliesmeow - of course I'm not gonna give it away but seriously, when would Riddick ever let something go?

everyone else, Thank you all for reviewing and keeping me motivated. Please continue to review. It helps ever so much! Now on to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Bekah ignored Johns' taunt and began to make sure everyone was prepared for the run. They made their way to the end of the craft they had taken refuge in and Fry was at the head of the group followed by Imam playing lookout; Paris carrying an armload of items to make him useful, Jack and Johns with Riddick and Bekah pulling up the rear.

Just before they stepped out Bekah stopped as Riddick's arm barred her way. She looked at him from the side and waited for him to get it out. "Eden?"

"…was a long time ago. A planet you probably know nothing about." Bekah stated calmly while crossing her arms.

He stepped closer to her and she stepped back one step. This man was such an uncertainty, an unknown to her. She was backed up to the wall and lifted her chin in defiance. He smirked as their bodies met and she narrowed her eyes at him in a glare. His nose touched her neck and her breath hitched in. His tongue ghosted over her throat followed by the sharp scrape of teeth. He stopped when a blue glow surrounded her body. Heat radiated from her and he purred before placing his hand on either side of her head. "Stay close to me. And don't let Johns touch you again." He growled.

As he began to turn away Bekah growled, "Don't presume to tell me what -" She gasped as she was slammed back against the wall. Spots danced before her eyes as Riddick's lips crushed hers and his tongue mercilessly ravaged her mouth. His hands snatched at her hips and ground her into his erection showing her just how dangerous it is to play with him.

Riddick had her mouth open so wide their jaws seemed fused together and she had trouble remembering where he ended and she began. She was lost in his possession until he jerked back and his hands slid up over her sides to cup her breasts roughly making her groan. "Riddick..."

He paused suddenly and his hands yanked the chop stick from her hair so his fingers could dig through and latch on to her skull. He kissed her again only this time it was a kiss of pure domination and damned if she didn't enjoy every second of it.

Her body tightened and he pulled back gazing at her swollen lips and dilated eyes with his night vision. "Mine." He whispered before pulling back.

Fury replaced the desire in her eyes though her arousal didn't leave her scent. "Fuck you." She jerked past him ignoring his caress along her inner thigh though she did shiver from the contact.

"Only you." He smirked.

They appeared behind the group just as Johns turned around to look at them. His eyes narrowed on Bekah and he noticed her loose hair and slightly reddened lips. "Slumming it I see." He sneered at her.

She turned red with anger but pushed past him to get closer to Jack. They crept through the dark with Fry burning the torch ahead of them and Johns pointing the flashlight he'd attached to his gun at the sides in different intervals. "Stay close to me." Johns whispered to Jack and Bekah.

Bekah scoffed silently but Jack huddled closer to the man and – refusing to leave her side – Bekha found herself closer to the mercenary. Riddick's eyes caught hers and he frowned at how close they were. She merely raised an eyebrow and turned away from him and finding herself closer to Johns.

They stopped suddenly and Fry turned around with the torch held up above her head, "Riddick." She whispered while backing away from the open entrance to the damaged hull.

Riddick swept past Bekah and Jack and around the others. His large hands touched Fry's side and slid over her stomach to the other hip as he gently nudged her behind him so he could look into the dark space. Bekah felt a snarl rise up into her throat before she squelched it. A dark look of warning and feral jealously was aimed at the back of Fry's head. Said woman turned and blinked in shock at Bekah's gaze. The woman blinked and it was gone before offering an apologetic look.

Riddick stepped up and pulled the goggles up above his head before gazing around into the interior. "Looks clear," He said over his shoulder.

Johns put a hand on Bekah's shoulder and walked past them creeping up behind Riddick. He was slightly crouched so if they were jumped he wouldn't be the first to get hit. He stepped in front of Riddick as he pulled the goggles back over his eyes. He crept up closer to the entrance. His light swept into the darkness and one of the creatures screeched in pain and fury as it jumped out at them.

Everyone flattened themselves to the ground and Johns snarled an accusation, "You said "clear!""

"I said it looks clear." Riddick snapped.

"Well what's it look like now?" Johns asked. Fear laced his words making Riddick smirk.

Riddick slowly looked up at the hole without removing his goggles before turning to face Johns, "Looks clear." He replied with a hint of sarcasm and dark amusement.

No one moved for a moment so Bekah sighed and crept forward ignoring Jack's cry, "No!"

Bekah found herself inside the craft with Riddick close behind and Johns slinking in. "It's clear, c'mon." She called out to them.

In no time, they all piled into the broken craft and began to pull down blue rope lights and hook the to the now portable generator they had places on a piece of broken sheet metal from the hull. Bekah gathered the lights around and wrapped them around Jack and the only Arabic boy left. Imam glanced at her thankfully and she smiled before crouching next to Paris. She held out her hand and he warily gave her his canteen filled with spirits.

She tossed some into her mouth and turned to the torch in his hand. She grasped it and held it up before spraying the liquid from her mouth creating a flame-thrower. She returned it to him and then walked away to see what the others were up to. As she turned her back, Paris took a sip of the liquor and hastily spit it toward the fire watching it flare up just as she had.

Riddick was walking around dictating to Fry what he wanted of her. "I'll be running about ten paces ahead. I want light on my back, but not on my eyes." He walked past Jack and glanced down at her, "And check your cuts, these bad boys know our blood now." He passed a meaningful glance at Bekah and she stopped beside the young girl.

"It'll be all right Jack." Bekah murmured, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Jack glanced up at Bekah and nodded. She swallowed the lump of fear in her throat and busied herself by pretending to search her hand for cuts. The blue light lit it up and she continued to play around while waiting.

Imam moved closer to Bekah and Jack and handed them some tools to strap the generator down as they loaded the fuel cells onto the little metal sled. Bekah patted the boy's head before standing and nodding to Imam. She stepped close to the door listening for sounds as she calmed herself.

Fry passed by her and made to hand her a flash but Bekah shook her head no before walking up the stairs away from the woman. Her thoughts were far away to a planet long dead and forgotten by the world. She let the memory of happier times soothe her as they prepared to face certain death at the hands of these miserable creatures.

Johns watched Fry leave Bekah and followed after the woman. "You gonna be alright?" He asked while crowding her personal space.

Bekah's eyes snapped open, "What, thinking about cashing in on two people now?" She remarked scornfully.

"Hey," he growled while grabbing her wrist and yanking her to face him. "I've had enough of your holier-than-thou attitude girl."

"Let go." She demanded cooly.

His grip tightened until she could feel a bruise forming. "So only the convict is good enough for you eh?" He yanked her forward and tried to kiss her but she bit him. He slammed his body up against hers and hauled her off the ground with his knee between her legs. Spitting blood to the side he mashed her breasts to his chest and smirked.

"You're fucking high aren't you?" She snarled angrily.

"Makes the situation a little easier to deal with huh Rebekah?" He chuckled before kissing her. She broke one hand free and pulled a sai from her thigh before putting it to his throat. He stepped back and let her go with his hands up palms facing her in a non-threatening manor.

"Screw you Johns." Bekah snarled before shoving past him and all but running down the stairs. Angrily she put her hair back up into a ponytail as she walked past Fry and Riddick standing at the entrance they had just opened.

Paris followed up and waved the torch over the opening as Bekah stopped short. "Are we actually going to do this?"

Bekah clenched her fists, "We stay together." She said aimed at Jack and the other boy and then glancing over the others.

Fry nodded, "We keep the light burning." She turned to look at everyone noticing Johns' absence, "That's all we gotta do to live through this thing." She then turned away and walked up the stairs to find Johns. "Are you ready, Johns?"

"Yeah," He said. He was reclining against the wall as he climbed down from his high.

When he didn't move she spoke again, "Look, we're just wasting light here."

"You give him the cells and the ship…" He paused to look at her, "and he'll leave you all out there to die." He turned back to look at the ceiling. "He'll leave all of you."

Riddick growled to himself as he overheard Johns. The fact that the merc's scent was all over his woman pissed him off even more. His fingers tightened on the harness around his body that held the lights on his back facing in multiple directions to ward of the creatures as he thought about strangling Johns and taking Bekah next to the body.

"I don't get it Johns." Fry's voice whispered, "What is so goddamn valuable in your life that you're worried about losing?" Her voice filled with disgust, "Is there anything at all?" She sneered, "Besides your next spike?"

She stepped out next to Riddick and Bekah stayed close to Jack fighting the jealously and bringing forth her maternal instinct to protect. Johns followed her down shaking his head as they all stepped out of the imaginary veneer of protection.

They all moved out quickly staying close to the generator with the blue rope lights wrapped around a their bodies while Imam and Johns pulled the metal sled and Riddick ran ahead with the lights leading the way.

The creatures were thick around them and Bekah scented the fear of the group drawing the creatures in closer than they would normally have been. She was near the tail of the group ready to throw out a blast of fire or two if needed. They were making pretty good headway when they started to slow down a little.

The sounds of the creatures echoed around them in every direction. Jack aimed her light like a weapon around her and they suddenly stopped as the torch Paris was holding ran out of fuel. "Stay close," Imam called and they all picked up the pace again.

Paris grabbed for a bottle of spirits to ease his nerves and knocked something out. It went rolling off to the side and Jack unlooped the lights from her body in a sudden boldness as she reached for the fallen item, "Wait."

"No!" Bekah called as she went after the girl. She scrambled after her as Fry called out, "Jack!" Her voice held reprimand and fear and Bekah snatched Jack's ankle as a creature screeched in glee at the thought of an easy meal.

It dove at Jack as Johns began to fire his gun in several directions. Bekah jerk Jack back out of the creatues grasp just as Imam tackled them to avoid another creature that swooped in.

It caught Bekah in the side with its razor sharp claws and she yelped in pain. Fry came running over crying out, "Jack," thinking the girl was hurt. Johns turned in their direction and fired overhead to scare the creatures off he turned again and almost shot Fry. She yelped and glanced down as she stumbled over Bekah. "Oh Bekah!" She cried while putting a hand to the woman's side.

"I'll be fine." She cursed and put her hand to her side. The smell of burning flesh made Fry recoil slightly and Bekah grunted in pain before standing. Fry could see the charred flesh where the wound had been and they stood. She assured Fry she was fine and pulled Jack close to her.

A creature dove at Paris and he squealed out in fear falling backwards. He began to crawl away with the lights still wrapped around his body. Johns fired over his body spooking him even further and he began to mutter fearfully, "This canpt be happening. This can't be happening!"

Riddick turned at the sound brandishing his shiv as Fry screamed, "Paris, get back here!" He didn't stop and the lights caught on his body as the reached the end of their give and jerked the small generator from its perch causing it to short-circuit. The lights around everyone slow began to die without a power source and the frightened Paris crawled further until he was separated from the group surrounded by creatures.

Imam put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Are you all right?" Paris continued to mutter as she crawled further and further. Riddick just watched as the creatures closed in on him.

Paris stopped and the creatures began to hiss around him. He gasped and a tail sliced through him. He gulped and stood up on his knees while touching a hand to his bloodied stomach in disbelief. He lit his zippo lighter and looked at the blood that covered his hand; _his_ blood.

His lips quivered as if he wanted to cry and he looked up into the sky with a tortured look on his face. "I was supposed to die in France." There was longing in his voice, "I never even saw France." He swallowed the knot of fear and took a sip of the spirit in his hand. He spit it into the flame creating a flamethrower like Bekah had showed him and the creatures screamed in pain as they recoiled back from him. Paris simply fell face down as they jumped on him and began to tear him into little pieces.

Fry lit the flare that Jack had dove for and lit the few bottles of spirits they had so that everyone who did not have a flashlight could hold one and be safe. Riddick walked back toward the group and Johns sneered, "Well, it's good to see you're okay." Riddick merely raised an eyebrow at him before looking out into the darkness at the creatures as they ripped through Paris and fed on one another at the same time.

"Do I even want to know?" Fry asked from behind him.

He didn't answer her with more than a shrug. He continued to gaze out over at the creatures and a few of them turned to look at Jack. Riddick followed their gaze and blinked at the boy. He took a deep inhale and quirked his head smirking; of course. Bekah appeared beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Riddick caught her gaze and he raised his eyebrows. She could see the dawning realization in his eyes and she stepped closer protectively. Her own gaze hardened and Riddick could see the fierce maternal lion-and-cub instinct overtake her. If they made it out alive he was going to have fun with his wildcat.

As the flare began to die, Fry lit the last bottle of spirits and turned forward. "Are we getting close?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Can we pick up the pace?" Fry called ahead.

Johns threw the rope holding the cells down and cursed. They had just crossed their own tracks! He walked forward with his flashlight to where Riddick was kneeling. "Wanna tell me what the hell's going on?"

"We crossed our own tracks," Fry explained to Jack's questioning gaze.

Imam spoke up in query, "Why have we circled? Are we lost?"

"Listen," Riddick said softly.

"Do you even know where we are?" Imam asked angrily.

"Listen!" Riddick shouted as he stood up using his heightened senses to listen to the sounds coming from ahead. They were indiscernable for the moment but they echoed continuously and ominously.

Imam was confused at the sound. He couldn't place it but fear ran through his body and instincts told him to run far from it. "Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think." Riddick explained.

Johns dropped his gun to his side in disbelief. "I think we should go now." Imam said trying to keep his own mind off the terror.

"Oh I don't know about that." Riddick said sarcastically. "That's death row up there." He paused for a moment and sighed internally, "Especially with the girl bleeding."

Rebekah's hand tightened on Jack's shoulder. "What? Fuck you talking about?" Johns said while glancing over at Fry then Bekah. "They're not cut."

"Not them," Riddick said before turning to stare at Jack, "_her_."

They all turned to stare at Jack and Fry's face went from confusion to shock as it dawned on her. Jack's face was filled with fear and remorse. Tears formed and spilled over her face as Bekah wrapped her arms around her hushing her, "Shh, it's okay Jack."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Johns said irritably.

"I – I just thought it'd be better if people took me for a guy." Jack tried to explain as she leaned back into Bekah. "I thought they'd leave me alone instead of always messing with me."

"Jesus Jack!" Fry exclaimed in frustration.

Bekah snarled suddenly, "Shut up! You've no right to judge her." She stood up so swiftly the others blinked and stepped back. Riddick just smirked in pride.

"You knew?" Imam asked.

Bekah glared and in her anger her accent flourished, "O' course I did! 'Oo else woulda helped 'er wit it?" Her body was tense and rigid as though she were about to fight the lot of them.

Fry noticed Jack was curled in on herself on the ground crying and sighed. She knelt to her side and Bekah was there instantly offering support silently. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry sweetheart." She said softly while hugging onto the girl. "Are you really bleeding?"

Bekah sighed, "She ran out of the tampons I found yesterday."

Fry looked up at her in worry. "You coulda left me at the ship earlier, Fry." Jack cried, "That's why I didn't say anything sooner." The girl sobbed softly as both women hugged her.

"They've been nose-open for her ever since we left." Riddick explained to Imam and the others, "In case you haven't noticed, they go off blood." He said smartly.

Bekah stood suddenly and stalked toward him with fire in her eyes. "Just what the fuck are you suggesting Riddick?" She seethed. "You gonna leave a child for fodder so you can get away?"

Riddick turned on her and suddenly she was on the ground underneath him with his shiv to her throat. "Did I say that." It was rhetorical but she snarled up at him and wrapped her legs around his throat throwing him off.

Just as she was about to leap at him Fry broke them up, "Look, this is not gonna work." She turned to face them all with her mouth quivering, "We're gonna have to go back."

Johns turned with a sneer on his face. "What'd you say?" He pointed his finger at her and stepped forward, "You're the one who got us out here in the first place and turned us into sled dogs."

"Look I was wrong. I admit it." Fry said cutting him off. "Okay, can we just please get back to the ship?" Fry was defeated and Bekah snarled slamming her fist into the ground.

"I don't know, Carolyn. Nice breeze, wide open space. I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self." Johns snarled angrily.

That got her back up, "What? Are you high again?" She snapped, "Just listen to yourself, Johns."

"no, no, you're right, Carolyn. What's to be afraid of?" Johns growled back getting in her face. "My life's a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow, so I say mush on!" He cast a withering glance at Jack that Bekah intercepted immediately and returning it with her own 'fuck you' glare. He turned away, "The canyon's only a couple hundred meters, after that it's skiff city. So why don't you butch up," He turned to point at Jack, "stuff a cork in this fucking kid, and let's go." He snarled.

Jack sobbed again and Bekah stepped forward to say something but Imam jumped in to avoid another physical confrontation. "_She_ is the captain. We should listen to her!" He said reasonably.

"Listen to her?" Johns mocked. He turned on her, "When she was so willing to sacrifice us all?"

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked. Bekah didn't turn to comfort her, it wouldn't lessen the blow and she wasn't going to make Fry anymore the villain.

"This does not help us." Fry said calmly trying to regain control.

Johns talked over her, "During the crash, she tried to blow the whole passenger cabin, tried to kill us in our sleep."

"Shut your mouth!" Fry exclaimed.

"We are fucking disposable!" Johns snapped.

"What's he talking about Fry?" Jack cried while casting her a betrayed look.

"We're just walking ghosts to you." Johns mocked.

"Shut your fucking blowhole!" Fry snarled while trying to hit him.

Johns caught her wrist and turned her so she slammed painfully into the ground.

Johns stepped away looking satisfied and Bekah was there instantly. Her fist connected with his jaw and knocked him backward as she stood protectively in front of the woman on the ground.

"Oh you're gonna protect her now too?" Johns snarled rubbing his jaw.

"Fine. FINE!" Imam yelled to get their attention. "You've made your point." Bekah looked down at their captain and sighed. "We'll all be scared."

"Oh, Carolyn," Johns called mockingly, "How much do you weigh now?" He laughed darkly and turned to walk away. Imam glared after him as Johns lit another flare, "The verdict's in. The light moves forward.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bekah walked close behind Fry and Jack keeping her nose tuned to the sky. She knew the creatures would be on them soon and the fact that they were about to approach a canyon made her skin itch in fear. She did NOT want to be in a small, confined place with those fucking creatures and Johns…and Riddick. She shuddered at the thought of Riddick.

Fry nodded up to the two alpha men walking further ahead of the group and Bekah just glanced at them before scoffing angrily. "Something's up…"

"Should we be worried?" Fry asked her.

Imam stepped closer and Bekah shushed them all. Her hearing wasn't as advanced as Riddick's but it was a hell of a lot greater than everyone else's. She turned her head to get a better lock on their voices.

"Ain't all of us gonna make it," Johns called to Riddick.

Riddick's deep timber replied, "Just realize that?"

Johns laughs, "Seven of us left." He pauses momentarily, "If we can make it through the canyon and lose just one, that'd be quite a feat, huh?"

Bekah snarled as she began to slowly get ahead of the group to the side. "Not if I'm the one," Riddicks voice sounded in her ears.

"What if you're one of six?" Johns was smirking in his voice.

Bekah tripped over a rock and smacked down on the ground narrowly avoiding a creature. Johns turned and looked around warily.

"I'm listening." Riddick called.

"What are they doing up there?" Jack whimpered.

"They're talking about the canyon, I suppose. How to get us through…" Imam answered with an uncertain look at Bekah. She shook her head slightly and he blanched.

"Battlefield doctors decide who lives and dies, it's called triage." Johns said smoothly.

"You kept calling it murder when I did it." Riddick replied acridly.

Johns ignored his tone, "Either way, I figure it's something you can grab onto." They continued to walk ahead unknowing of how close Bekah was to them. Imam waved the flashlight back and forth carefully.

"Sacrifice play; hack up a body, leave it at the start of the canyon. Like a bucket of bait." Riddick growled lowly.

"Trawl with it," Johns jumped on his words, "We got extra cable on the sled. We drag the body forty, fifty feet behind us."

"Nice embellishment." Riddick complimented with a sneer.

Johns was pretty smug with himself, "Well, I don't wanna feed 'em. I just wanna keep 'em of our scent." Bekah's nostrils flared and eyes narrowed in anger.

Riddick looked back at the group, "So, which one caught your eye?" He noted that Bekah was no longer with the group so he put himself on high alert. His nostrils flared but he couldn't find her as they were downwind.

"No, no, don't look," Johns growled irritably, "Christ. What the hell's wrong with you?" He admonished.

Bekah backed up slowly until she was in line of Fry. The docking pilot-turned-captain looked at her as Bekah gestured for them to pull back and keep an eye on the group ahead. Carolyn nodded, "Imam, slow down." Imam looked at her questioningly before catching Bekah's disappearing form. "Just a little more space between us and them."

Jack glanced toward where Bekah had disappeared to. "Where's Bekah?" She asked fearfully.

Fry motioned for her to be quiet and gather closer. "Get ready."

"All right, enough of this shit," Johns said irritably. "You do the girl, and I'll keep the others off your back."

Riddick slowly came to a halt, "And what about Becks? She's awfully close on 'the girl'." Riddick smirked as he glanced over his shoulder, "Am I taking her out as well?"

Johns' eyes narrowed, "The convict has a little soft spot for the old girl." He taunted. Riddick raised an eyebrow at him dangerously, "Don't worry, I'll keep Bekah in line," He patted his box of morphine. Riddick remained quiet and Johns smirked, "It's not too big a job for you, is it?"

Riddick turned slowly, menacingly toward the mercenary. "I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait."

"Like who?" Johns questioned with a superior look.

Riddick's eyes flashed with animalism. He remained quiet and suddenly attacked knocking the flare from Johns' hands. He threw his body into him and rolled around so they were back to back and snatched the gun from Johns' holster at his side.

He cocked it and went to fire but Johns spun and threw an elbow into Riddick's forcing him to shoot without aiming. Bekah ducked as the bullet grazed her shoulder and tore open her flesh in a straight line before implanting in a skull behind her and shattering it.

"Leave the sled! Let's move!" Carolyn ordered as she turned with her flare and ran back the way they had come; away from the shooting ahead.

Johns got a hand on the gun and Riddick kept firing to empty the gun. One shot went straight up and a creature screamed in pain while another went over Bekah's head. She flattened herself to the ground and covered her head with her arms while keeping an ear open for creatures and the scuffle.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Fry screamed as she led them blindly away.

Johns got an arm over the gun and drove his elbow into Riddick's face. The convict still did not let go of the gun as he staggered back a step. They grunted as Johns struck the bottom of the gun where Riddick was holding it; he still didn't let go. He struck the gun three more times before breaking Riddick's hold by dislocating the arm and knocking the gun away.

Bekah snarled as the hot metal of the gun slid into her arm and she rolled away just as Riddick knocked the merc back. He almost impaled himself on the spines of some long dead creature whose flesh had been picked clean by the creatures.

Bekah got to her knees now that the danger of being shot was over with and she grimaced as Riddick popped his bones back into place and Johns came at him again. Slowly she got to her feet but remained crouched trying to keep her senses trained on the two men fighting in front of her and the ravenous predators milling about them like scavengers.

Both men stared each other down as Riddick pulled the light harness off his back and kept it hanging from his hand; slowly it rocked back and forth and Johns made sure to watch it as a possible weapon. They began to circle and a creature hissed as it flew overhead eyeing the duo for a tasty meal hoping blood would come soon and the light would die out.

A shiv was pulled from a hidden pocket in Riddick's pants and brandished in the light of the dropped flare. Johns pulled a knife out quickly to arm himself against the convicted killer.

"One rule." Riddick's gravelly voice ground out as Johns hopped nervously from foot to foot. Riddick stayed perfectly still with the flare casting ominous shadows from behind him. Johns blinked and he attacked. The light harness caught the knife and flung it away into the surrounding darkness before swinging back to knock Johns over.

Bekah threw her weight onto her right side to avoid the knife and caught it with her left hand hissing only slightly as the blade nicked her finger. She flipped it so she could stab easily with it and was about to jump forward to help when a sound from behind had her throwing her body to the ground. She narrowly avoided being impaled by one of the big predators' tails. She swung the knife up as it was retreating and cut off the sharp tip.

It cried out in pain startling the two combatants. Bekah rolled forward with her knees tucked to her chest and landed right under the creature. She kicked up with her legs and caught it in the chest sending it upward. It hissed and dove down at her with its head and she barely missed the damned thing. It lunged to the side and knocked her over making her cry out. She ducked under some bones as it attacked again and began to hammer its boney skull into the place she was hiding.

She snarled and squeezed herself through some of the wider bones and jumped on the thing while plunging the knife through its side again, and again and again until it died screeching. She spat at its body and crawled back over to the pair of fighters.

"Stay in the light," Riddick growled out. Johns reached for something and Bekah saw it was that stupid extending baton. She growled as he whipped it out and knocked Riddick onto his back and began to pummel him with it. The harness went flying when he landed and his shiv was knocked a few feet away.

"No!" Bekah snarled and jumped on Johns' back knocking them both over. She rolled clinging onto him and he smacked her shin and then her arm. A crack made her yelp and she kicked him over and away from her. Riddick's shiv was lying beside her so she knocked it back toward the man as Johns dove for her. She put her foot on his chest and rolled them over again and tossing him aside.

"Bitch!" Johns snarled and as she went to kick him he tripped her before striking her a couple times with the baton. She cried out in pain and then pushed a wall of fire at him making him fall back into Riddick. He turned as he did and tried to smack the man with his baton but his wrist was caught.

They fell and Johns snatched up Riddick's shiv before trying to decapitate him. They both grunted with the force they were exerting. Bekah's sais glinted in the small light catching Riddick's eye. She held one over Johns' head to bash him and Riddick smirked. "Remember that moment."

With that, Bekah cracked Johns in the head with her sai. He yelled and Riddick thrust his fist into the merc's chest knocking him up and back off him. The shiv went flying beside them and Johns reached for Bekah just as Riddick snatched up the shiv and grabbed Johns' wrist before slicing him across the back.

Blood welled to the surface immediately as the deep gash leaked life's blood down his back. Johns yelled in pain and hit the ground with Bekah used for cushioning. She yelped as Johns put his forearm to her throat and her usable arm clawed at his face. She scratched him and bit his hand and kneed his kidney. Riddick watched as they struggled and waited for Bekah to break free. She snarled and finally hooked her legs around his throat and ripped him off of her. He coughed and struggled where he landed on the ground as Riddick's voice taunted him, "You should've never taken the chains off, Johns."

Riddick snatched her off the ground with one arm and pulled her behind him as Johns grabbed for the gun. Bekah saw the flare begin to die and stayed behind Riddick clutching at her dislocated shoulder and the cut. "You were one brave fuck before."

Johns began to reload the gun as Riddick walked back from the dying flare's light with Bekah pressed roughly against him. "You were really bad-ass." He mocked as he began to disappear into the dark. "The chains." His voice was fading as he did, "The gauge. The badge." He was gone from sight.

Johns struggled to his knees and aimed the gun using its meager flashlight attachment to try and find them. He turned in a circle as Riddick taunted him one last time, "I told you to ghost me."

Riddick's arm wrapped around Bekah's middle and he pulled her closer to his body so he could assess the damage. She winced in pain and his large hands moved her one from her shoulder. He wrapped a muscled palm around the back of her neck and pressed her mouth to his shoulder while he prepared to pop the shoulder back in. She bit down in pain as it slipped back in with an audible 'pop' and Riddick groaned at the feel of her teeth.

She breathed a sigh of relief as his hands turned her around and urged her on in front of him. She handed him the light harness and his shiv which he replaced without turning the lights on. They could hear creatures wailing around them and had to duck a few times. Riddick stopped them momentarily and turned around.

In the distance a few more shots were let off as the creatures attacked the merc. Suddenly the gun clicked on empty and Johns grunted in pain while a creature shrieked. Riddick watched as it impaled Johns and then took a large bite out of his head. Blood spurted and bone cracked before shattering and his brain made an odd squelching sound.

He smirked and then turned to catch up with the others while pushing her ahead of him with a slap on her rear. She snarled at him and snapped her teeth in his direction. Riddick laughed and they ran on; two predators amongst many others ready to fight to the death.

Blood scented on his nostrils and Riddick felt a lust for blood overtake him. Bekah ran beside him and her scent reached his nose making him growl lowly in his chest. He saw the blue blood of the creatures glisten on her skin. Sweat covered her body and her blood smelled sweet to him. He felt his groin pulse in time to their synchronized heart beats.

A creature dove at them and he tackled her down to avoid it. She was smashed beneath him as he landed on her to both protect her and find a little relief. She groaned as his rock hard dick pressed into her groin through their clothes. "Riddick, we-mmph!" She tried to speak but his lips and tongue penetrated her mouth and his hands gripped her hips forcing her hard against him. Her breasts were crushed painfully against his chest and he growled into her mouth.

He released her mouth and bit her neck several times causing her to yelp before he pulled them up – her body still pressed against his. He let her down and all she could see in the dark were his swirling silver orbs. She let out a breath and kissed him once and then bit him hard drawing blood. "We need to go." She growled out before lacing her fingers with his and tugging him forward as much as he allowed.


End file.
